yourpetsanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiger Furries
Tiger was first seen in May 2007. He was a alomst full-grown tomcat who had appeared at RussleH's property. He had been seen before in previous months but wasn't befriended until late May. He was fed and cared for by all the members of the Furries team. Then, in June, Tiger dissapeared for three days. Everyone looked for him but there was no sucess. Then , on what would have been the fourth day, Tiger returned from roving. He was tired and hungry and was significantly less fond of humans. In July, two more cats were discovered to be living with Tiger. They were a she-cat who looked a lot like Tiger and a black kitten who was possibly Tiger's son. They were named Tigress Furries and Blacky Furries. The two cats were completely feral and the female ran when the Furries tried to approach her. The kitten retreated up a phone pole and became stuck. He gave out distress calls until finally, his father Tiger awnsered. However, when Blacky came down, Tiger attacked him. One of the Furries broke up the fight and the little kitten made his escape, this time. During the next few months, the three cats formed a clan that consisted of only Tiger, his mate Tigress and their son Blacky. However, in October 2007, Tigress was last seen. Tiger then continued to rove and his son Blacky dissapeared. Tiger often returned for a few days and then left again for a few days. The missions then became lengthened and he roved more often and for longer lengths of time. Then, in March 2008, Tiger was seen traveling with another tomcat. After a close examination, the tomcat was thought to be his long lost son Blacky. The two toms then settled down together and began defending a territory range. They would rove away together and fight off rival toms together. However, the bond only lasted a few months. Blacky was not with Tiger when he returned from roving in August 2008. Tiger then began to live alone again. In September, he got in a vicous fight with a rival black tomcat and recieved a laserated ear and was limping badly. Tiger won the encoiunter, but only just. The black tomcat was thought to be his son Blacky. After this, Tiger did not see his son again. He continued to rove. In October 2008, Tiger's life was changed forever. He had left to go roving a few days ago and hadn't been seen by his humans in a while. He was hunting in the junkyard and was unaware of the rival tomcats in the area. As he prepared to punce on a foraging chipmunk, he caught the scent of rivals. He followed the trail and came face to face with the toms. He did not run, as this was his best hunting patch. Instead, he scent marked a nearby piece fo scrap metal and was ready to fight. After squaring off, the five tomcats errupted into a vicious furry of claws and teeth. Tiger was attacked from all sides. He had no backup and was weak from his lack of food. The other toms were much larger and easily outnumbered him. However, they did not allow him to escape. They continued to fight with him until they lost interest. They left Tiger, wounded badly with many deep claw marks and a broken hind left leg. He did not move at first and was thought to be dead. However, he managed to pull himself to his feet and drag himself away. He was not seen again for a long while and was thought to have died. In January 2009, Tiger returned to his humans. He was much larger and sported many new battle scars. He walked on three legs as his left one had been broken badly and had not healed up properly. It was ruined for life but he still managed to survive on. He moved slower and whenever he had to run, he would use his crooked foot. Although it was incomforatable and difficult to manage, he did not loose much weight and continued to be in good health. In June 2009, Tiger dissapeared for a long while and was noted as last seen. However, he returned in September after being on an incredibly long roving excursion. By 2010, Tiger was a big and aggressive tomcat. He was still seen and encountered on his range. His hind leg was still crooked and he still left to rove. However, in June, the Furries welcomed another she-cat; Shadow Furries. However, he did not encounter her in June. His first encounter with the new cat Shadow was in July, when she had been allowed to go outside and explore her range. Tiger approached her and wanted to mate with her. However, Shadow was fixed and was on the defense. Tiger was then ready to defend his territory. The two cats began to square off and eventually Shadow was backed up in a corner. Tiger was lashing out at her and had her pinned. However, the Furries soon came to her aid and chased Tiger off. He did not encounter Shadow again until November. He had returned home from roving tired and hungry. It was late at night and Shadow was wanting to come inside. She was mewling loudly from her poorch and had caught the attentions of the Furries. RussleH responded and came to her aid. However, Tiger beat her to Shadow and approached her again. Like last time, Shadow was on defense and another fight would have errupted if there had not beed a door inbetween the two cats. After this, Tiger went to rove and steered clear of Shadow, her poorch and the garden that she called home. In October, a calico-hybrid she-cat appeared near Shadow's Poorch. She stayed for a short period of time and dissapeared again. In November, she returned with a kitten that looked almost exactly like Tiger. The kit was named Dec Furries while her mother was name Leaf Furries. They were last seen in December 2010. In March 2011, Tiger was seen on the border with the Furries neighbors. He was relaxing on one fo the junk cars along the border. Three members of the Furries team saw him and tried to approach him but had no sucess. He retreated across the border and was not seen again for several months. Tiger was noted as last seen for some time. However, in June 2011, when the Furries leader, RussleH, returned to the main house, she noticed Tiger relaxing under one of the cars under the carport. He ran towards the enclosed well house when she tried to apporach him. He still appeared to be in good health and was still defending his territory. Tiger's name was taken off of the 'Missing' list. However, it was listed again in August 2011 when he dissapeared for a whole month without returning. His fate is unknown. Category:Furries Family